fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Micool the Master
Biography He is the son of King Micool that ruled over the Micool guys a long time ago. One day he was killed by an assasain and this Micool had to take his place as the master of the Micool guys and the kingdom. Over the years he was content with his life and power. He met a beautiful women named Gardenia who took care Micool's gardens. She made the most magnificent plants and made the gardens full of life. He decided to marry her but the day he was going to ask her she got kidnapped by the same guy who ordered the guy to kill his father. He decided to save her by using his father's sword and his wits. He went over many worlds defeating his minions and finally got to his castle. He defeated him and saved her. He asked her the question and she said yes. They got married and she became the princess of Micool's Kingdom. They made a game for it called Micool's Quest but It's not over yet. Another Quest He appears in the sequel game called Micool's Second Quest comming 10-26-2010. It will show the one Who told the Person to kill Micool's Father as the Final Boss. The Key to his Mother's Past He is going to be in the Third game in the series Micool's Third Quest: The Key to his Mother's Past. In the game he tries to find the key that can make a portal to Subcon where his mother died. Relations Princess Gardenia She lives happily together with his wife. Except when Groudous Maximus constantly tries to steal her, other than that they live in contently in there castle. Mick Cool A good friend of Micool. He helps in his adventures and they get along good together. Micool Guys His humble servants help him time to time in some adventures. He tries his best to help them too. Groudous Maximus Being his Arch nemesis, they hate each other greatly. Mostly Because He killed his father and he constantly kidnaps his wife. They are seen mostly dueling themselves on the battlefield. Clyde Micool has been with Clyde in a bunch of variety of sports games. Other than that he's not sure if he's a friend or a foe, but he is sure one heck of a rival. YoshiEgg Nook A smart and special Tanooki that can help anyone with anything. He is also a good fighter and a good friend of Micool. More about him He is described as smart, funny, kind, helpful, brave and willing to do what he can. People like being with him, probably because of his personality and unique abilities. He can fight, cook, play sports well, and can cooperate to solve a situation. Yukimazan Adventure Series In Yukimazan Adventure Series, he is a messenger and a valiant warrior to The Fan. His orb is a Pyro Orb. Game Information Other than that he has appeared in sports games with Peanut Jon and Clyde. He is also going to be with YoshiEgg Nook. He appears in the User Olympics. He is one of the main characters in Micool The Master's Ultimate Alliance. He is also a playable character in Fantendo Kart Ultra. He is also going to be in the game Micool and Dashed: Defenders of the Universe. Micool and Dashed:Defenders of the Universe. He has been fighting in the Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) ever since Fantendo Smash Bros. DS. Here is his moves: Up Special: Aether Down Special: Counter Side Special: Quick Draw Standard Special: Eruption Final Smash: Great Aether Other Links Link --> http://createyourownfancaharacterarticles.wikia.com/wiki/Micool_The_Master Things that he might relate to or be in. Themes His theme Gallery File:Micool_the_master.jpg|A very badly made image. File:Micool_Card.jpg|His Fantendo card File:New_Micool.PNG||Old Image Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:BoulderGames inc. Characters Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Fantendo Kart 4 Racers Category:Fantendo Kart Ultra Category:Permission Needed